Deanna Troi (DMU)
:For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Deanna Troi (AMU). In the dark mirror universe, Deanna Troi is a half-Terran, half-Betazoid female who most famously served on the Bajoran space station Deep Space 9, as counselor and adviser to Intendant Kira Nerys as well as the diplomatic officer. As a half-Betazoid, Troi was capable of extra-sensory empathy, but was incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Terrans and other Betazoids, like the Breen and the Ferengi. Like most Betazoids, Troi had telepathic abilities; due to her half-Terran heritage, however, the range of her telepathic abilities were limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids, and could usually only read the thoughts of other Betazoids, most notably her mother. Troi's empathic skills made her an important asset to Intendant Kira and often came in handy when dealing with hostile races. Since Deanna could usually tell if others were lying, she repeatedly proved herself invaluable in many suspenseful situations. Early life Deanna was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El'nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Terran Imperial Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Deanna was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, Kestra drowned when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her own life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna did not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. Early career As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a Terran male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. Due to their genetic bonding, Deanna was scheduled to marry Wyatt in adulthood. One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era and singing songs of the era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt and her favorite song was Down in the Valley. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home when she was seven years of age. She also heard stories from her maternal grandfather, who told them telepathically; something of a traditionalist, he rarely spoke, saying speech was for "offworlders and people who didn't know any better." Deanna frequently felt as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but returned later, dressed as a Koropian princess and carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarrassment. Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. Deanna attended the University of Betazed, where she studied psychology. Tam Elbrun was, for a time, one of her patients. Deanna Troi entered Imperial Starfleet Academy in 2355. She later graduated from the Academy in 2359, majoring in psychology. On her homeworld of Betazed, she met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Terran lieutenant who was stationed on the planet. The two began a relationship sometime between 2359 and 2361 which lasted several years. By 2364, Troi held the rank of lieutenant commander. By 2368, Troi was promoted to commander. Deep Space 9 and the Meru In 2369, Deanna was assigned to Deep Space 9 as Counselor and adviser as well as the Diplomatic officer to Kira Nerys. In 2373, Deanna was the counselor and adviser as well as the diplomatic officer of the Bajoran warship Meru. Kira named her warship Meru after her mother Kira Meru. The Meru was sent on missions to fight Klingon-Romulan Alliance ships and outposts and shipyards for the Emipre. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell On her homeworld of Betazed, she met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Terran lieutenant who was stationed on the planet. The two began a relationship sometime between 2359 and 2361 which lasted several years. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Betazoids Category:Deep Space 9 (DMU) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Terran Militia personnel Category:Meru personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet counselors Category:Counselors Category:Dark mirror universe Category:2336 births